Winds of Change
by EdwardzTopazEyez
Summary: From knowing nothing of magic, to being whisked away to a land full of myths, Lily's life has been full of change. But James Potter hasn't changed from the prat he is, so why does she suddenly feel her feelings towards him being pulled in a new direction?


Song "Winds of Change" by Kutless.

This story is also on HarryPotterFanfiction . com, under my screen name _Celtic Princess. _

I do not own harry potter or anything related. If you recognize it than it belongs to JKR. Otherwise, enjoy!

--

**Chapter One - Winds of Change.**

It was late in the afternoon and Lily Evans could see the sun setting in the distance. The August wind felt wonderful on her face causing her dark red hair to fly out behind her. She was seated on her favorite swing at a park a few blocks away from her family's home. She seemed to come here a lot lately. It wasn't that she didn't love her family. She did. But they just didn't 'get' her at all.

Things had changed so much in the past seven years. She unconsciously let out a huge melodramatic sigh. Lily wished her family could understand her. They hardly even knew her anymore, and she hardly knew them. They of course wrote each other when she was off at school, but it just wasn't the same.

Lily's sister Petunia and her used to be best friends. Before the letter came. The letter that changed her life, her world. The letter that marked the beginning of the end of her perfect relationship with her sister. The day that the winds of change picked up off the ground and swept her off her feet, was the day that her life had begun to change forever. Some things changed for the better others for the worse, but they changed all the same. Changed irrevocably, and now there was no going back. No going back to a quiet suburban life with her family. No going back to being a mere normal muggle child.

Lily sighed again. It was getting dark now and she knew her mother would worry if she was out much longer.

**Can you feel the pains in life?  
Wrapped around you like their chains,  
Restricting all your dreams.  
Do you wonder if their is a way,  
a way to set you free?  
Set you free.**

Lily slowly stood from her preferred swing and began the trek towards her house. Lost in thought she shuffled her feet causing the leaves on the side-walk to be blown up into the wind.

As she followed the ugly gray concrete that was the side-walk she passed her ex-best-friend's house, allowing her gaze to rest on a window on the second floor of the bedroom that she knew belonged to Marie.

Marie had been excited for Lily at first, upon hearing the news that her best friend had been excepted into one of the top schools for children with 'unique' abilities. But when Lily returned from Hogwarts telling her best friend animatedly about how great it was, how much she loved her Professors and about her new friends Marie suddenly snapped. Telling Lily she didn't want to be friends with her anymore, and storming back up the steps to her own house.

Lily let out yet another sigh as she tore her eyes from Marie's house. _'That was a long time ago Lily_' She told herself, _'stop living in the past, and be thankful for what you have right in front of you.'_

Looking back down at the side-walk, Lily continued the short journey back home. Kicking up more leaves on the way she silently prayed that September 1st would come quickly, not knowing how much more of her family she could actually take.

**Do you feel the winds of change?  
Soon this weight will fall away,  
and take you to a place,  
Only found through these winds of change.  
A breeze that's new and free.  
New and free.**

By the time Lily reached her family's house at the end of 'Hunting Drive' the sun was down and their were a few stars out, and she knew her mother would already be getting worried.

Tucking a few stray strands of red hair behind her right ear, Lily slowly made her way up the gravel path lined with white and pink flowers up to her family's front porch.

Sighing, Lily reached out and turned the handle to the front door stepping inside, but before she even had a chance to close it her sister Petunia had entered the hall saying, "You're late Lily," she bagan in a whisper, before adding, "Mum's furious." A smirk planted on her face, telling Lily that her sister was clearly over-joyed at the fact that she was in trouble.

"Whatever Petunia." Lily said with a frustrated sigh, not in any mood to deal with her dark-haired, stony-eyed sister.

Pushing past her sister, who happened to be blocking the doorway, Lily entered the Living room. Her parents, Joseph and Mary (yes, strange I know) were sitting on the sofa at the other end of the room.

Her father was watching some sports thing on television and her mother was reading a book titled, '10 ways to make your life easier.' It was obvious to Lily that her mother wasn't furious at all, and that Petunia lied only saying it to worry her.

Upon her entering the room however, they both glanced up from what they were doing to look at their younger daughter.

"Where were you?" Her mother asked her, Lily suddenly changing her mind about weather or not her mother was angry at her from the tone of her voice.

"I was at the park." Lily answered her mother, "I lost track of time. Sorry."

"Lilian Nicole," Her mother said in a scolding manner, "you lose track of time every time you go there."

Her father sighed in a manner much like Lily did. Running a hand through his hair in a fashion reminding Lily a lot of a certain 7th year boy at Hogwarts, causing her to inwardly cringe just at the thought of him.

"Mary," her father began, "she has a lot on her mind right now, going back to school in a week and all. Just let the girl be." He finished, inclining his towards Lily and giving her a small wink.

Lily had to suppress a smirk at how easy it was to get her mother to do anything. All her father had to do was say it and it was done. Almost like magic, only not.

Just as Lily was about to leave the sitting area to head up to her bedroom, her mother stopped her.

"Lily dear," her mother said, "I almost forgot. This," she held out a letter, "came for you by owl while you were gone."

Full of hope and anticipation that it might be the letter telling her she had become Head Girl, she checked the handwriting on the front, hoping to see the long slopping letters of Albus Dumbledor the head-master, instead she saw an untidy scrawl that looked faintly familiar.

_"Who in the heck is this from?"_ Lily thought to herself, _"It looks so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it...Only one way to find out I suppose."_

Lily sat in the armchair next to the sofa, and tore the letter open.

_**Dear Lily,**_

The letter began.

_**I know you hate to hear from me, but before you burn this letter, just listen (well read actually...HA HA...I know, I know..."Just get to the point Potter" right?) to what I have to say.**_

At the word 'Potter' Lily suddenly felt the urge to rip or burn the letter, but knew that if she did it would mean that he knew her waaaay to well. So instead she just continued to read the sodding letter.

_**So if you're still reading this...It means you decided NOT to burn this letter. :) I knew all along that you wouldn't...Anyway...**_

_**Guess what!...Come on Lily, guess. Don't be a spoil-sport. You're not guessing...Fine.**_

_**I've been made head boy!!**_

"He has got to be kidding me." Lily said aloud, "Dumbledore must have really fallen off of his rocker...Potter? Head Boy? Their is just no way."

"What was that Lily?" Her mother asked her.

"Oh nothing, Mum." Lily answered her.

_"Why the heck is he sending me this anyway? To lord it over me probably..."_ Lily thought to herself.

**_I know you probably think I've sent you this letter to make you mad, and ruin the last bit of your summer or whatever. But actually I'm just protecting myself (not to mention ANY reason to get to talk to you is a good reason)._**

**_See...Right now you're probably really angry at me right?_**

"He's got that one right." She thought furiously to herself.

_**You want to yell and rage and hex me. You're probably thinking that Dumbledore has fallen off his rocker...and maybe he has. But that's not the point. The point is in a week you will have had a bit of time to cool off a smidge, and therefore saving me from bodily harm.**_

_**Wait...a thought just occurred to me...I have been writing this letter under the assumption that you made head girl...Because...you are the most obvious and logical choice for the job...But I really have no clue weather you did make head girl or not.**_

_**Did you make head girl??**_

_**Anyway...I hope you made head girl. I hope you had a smashing summer...I'll see you in a week and all that jazz.**_

_**Your new Head Boy,**_

_**James Potter**_

_"Well...At least he didn't ask me out."_ Lily thought to herself, _"But if I get made Head Girl were going to have to spend A LOT of unpleasant time together..."_

_**P.S. Will you go out with me...Well honestly Lily, did you really think I wouldn't put that in here? You wouldn't have even believed it was from me if I didn't. Right?...yes, yes, I know "No I won't go out with you Potter. Why don't you go snog the Giant Squid"...**_


End file.
